


Fill Me, Daddy

by amomentoflove



Series: Youtuber/Pastry Chef au [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Pastry Chef Harry Styles, Smut, YouTuber Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25395802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amomentoflove/pseuds/amomentoflove
Summary: Louis wouldn’t say that he’s needy. He would say that he loves to have attention on him, particularly his boyfriend’s attention. So, when Harry opens up yet another box filled to the brim with cookbooks, Louis just about loses it.Or where Youtuber!Louis finds a shirt on Instagram that gives him inspiration.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Youtuber/Pastry Chef au [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834168
Comments: 14
Kudos: 106
Collections: Prompt 3.4: Sin





	Fill Me, Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my third fic for the Wordplay challenge! This is goes along with [my other Wordplay fics](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834168) so make sure to read those too. I've been writing rather sweet and fluffy pieces so far, so I decided to get a bit... dirty.
> 
> This is part of a Wordplay prompt challenge for the prompt "sin". To read the amazing fics that were written by the others on this prompt, [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sin), and to see all fics written as part of the challenge (including years 1-3), [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wordplay_fic_challenge/works). You can also find the masterpost for this year’s challenge [here](https://wordplayfics.tumblr.com/post/622306139518926848/wordplay-2020-every-week-for-five-weeks-a-prompt).
> 
> **DO NOT REPOST.**   
>  **Contact me with translations requests.**

Louis wouldn’t say that he’s needy. He would say that he loves to have attention on him, particularly his boyfriend’s attention. So, when Harry opens up yet another box filled to the brim with cookbooks, Louis just about loses it.

They’ve just moved into their newly built home, a little further away from town, but they have much more green space for barbecue’s and gatherings, and are now beginning to unpack boxes. Louis has yet to film anything for his vlog, but his viewers can wait. Moving is hard.

They’ve already tackled the basics; dishes, toiletries, underwear, clothes, and bed sheets, but Harry is on a roll and somehow has the energy to start unpacking his cookbooks onto the shelf in the large pantry right off the kitchen. He has his curly hair held back from his face with an old, red bandana and is humming along to the music playing front the built-in speakers around the house. 

Louis, on the other hand, would very much love to christen their new bedroom with a quick fuck before passing out for the night and starting all over tomorrow. Decor can wait until later. As he walks into the pantry, he picks up a book out of the box and sighs heavily and dramatically as he places it on the shelf.

“What’s wrong, Lou?” Harry asks, definitely not picking up on the vibe Louis is giving off. 

“Oh, nothing,” Louis sighs wistfully and continues to shelve the books. “Just wondering if we could go upstairs?”

Harry bends down and picks up several books with one hand. “I thought we were going to unpack room to room?”

“It’s not boxes I want to unpack.”

Harry looks over at him with a very confused expression on his face. “We’ve already unpacked our suitcases into the closet.”

Honestly, Louis loves his boyfriend very much, but he can really be thick sometimes. “I want to be filled,” he says and pointedly looks up and down Harry’s body and lingers on Harry’s crotch.

“Oh.” Harry perks up and yes, finally he understands! Louis’ face falls when Harry pulls out his phone and opens up a familiar food delivery app. “Want to order a takeaway?”

Defeated, Louis deflates and nods, leaning on Harry’s shoulder and pointing out what he wants. Maybe once they’ve unpacked, Harry will figure out exactly what Louis wants.

A few days later, Louis is lying on his stomach on the newly installed hammock and scrolling through his Instagram feed. He starts recording the clouds moving across the sky for a time lapse, taking advantage of the warm weather to take a break from unpacking. 

He’s just about to exit out of the app since he’s seen all the posts from the past three days when he comes across an ad. It’s a company selling screen-printed t-shirts and the first shirt is what catches his eye. It’s a black shirt with a pastry bag filling a pink donut with the words ‘fill me daddy’ above the donut. Without a second of hesitation, he clicks on the ad and buys the shirt. 

One month after Harry and Louis moved in, Harry breaks out the stand mixer to make brownies. They’d been watching a baking show the night before and Louis’ mouth practically watered at the sight of the triple chocolate brownies with chocolate icing on top. 

Thankfully, he has a boyfriend to indulge him.

About eighty percent of their boxes have been unpacked, and they’ve had fun decorating their home. The home is bigger than their old one—just like they designed it— and they’ve been able to explore their decorating style. 

The first floor is the heart of the home with a dining room, kitchen, half-bath, living room, and a conservatory. The second is where their bedroom with an ensuite and closet attached, and two guest rooms that share a hall bath. But the third floor is dedicated to storage, Louis’ office where he can film his gaming videos, and another bathroom.

Louis has just stepped onto the first floor when the doorbell rings. “I’ll get it!” He calls out and hears a confirmation from Harry in the kitchen. Louis has no idea who it could be as they’re not expecting any company.

By the time he opens the front door, a delivery driver has already gotten into their car. Louis waves them off and bends down to pick up the package. The box is light and he tries to rack his brain for what he could have possibly ordered.

“Who was it?” Harry asks as Louis walks into the kitchen. 

“Delivery,” Louis says and waves the package. “Did you order something?”

Harry frowns as he looks up from his baking and shakes his head. “Nope, I haven’t ordered anything since we’ve moved. Maybe it’s a present?”

Louis shrugs and digs into a drawer for a pair of scissors. He cackles once he opens the package. 

“What it is? Some crazy fanmail?” 

Louis continues to laugh as he opens the plastic bang and holds up the black t-shirt he ordered on Instagram. “No, this is one I ordered off Insta. Like it?”

Harry tries his best to not laugh by pursing his lips and scrunching his eyebrows together, but the corner of his lips tick upwards and he’s bursting out laughing in no time. “What are you trying to say, Lou?”

Louis slips the shirt over his head, ignoring the tag itching his skin, and pulls the fabric all the way down. “What do you think, H?” He leans over the island and swipes his finger through the brownie batter in the mixer. “Wanna fill me, daddy?” He pops his finger in his mouth and hollows his cheeks around the digit. He sends a wink towards his boyfriend who stares darkly back at him. Any signs of light-hearted teasing is gone from Harry’s eyes.

Ignoring his racing heart, Louis walks backwards towards the staircase while maintaining eye contact with Harry. Just as he rounds the corner to the hallway, Harry takes a step around the island. Louis turns and runs up the stairs, giggling as he goes. Finally, finally, Harry is picking up what Louis is putting down.

Speaking of picking up, Harry catches up with him and wraps his arms around Louis’ waist, digging his face into the crook of Louis’ neck and nibbling at the sensitive skin. “As much as I love that shirt,” he says lowly, sliding his hands underneath the fabric. His touch sends shivers down Louis’ spine and he leans his head back onto Harry’s shoulder. “I think I’d prefer it off for now.”

Louis nods and lifts his arms above his head so Harry can pull the new shirt off. It gets tossed somewhere in the hallway outside their room. Louis spins around and cups Harry’s face, bringing his lips down the few extra inches that separates them. He melts into Harry’s body, a sense of familiarity overcoming him as he walks backwards into their bedroom.

With ease, Harry guides them around the corner and over Louis’ pile of dirty laundry that never seems to make it to the hamper to the bed. 

Louis pulls back once the back of his legs hits the side of the mattress. Smiling, he looks up and kisses the underside of Harry's chin. He threads his fingers through Harry’s hair with one hand while the other trails down his body to ruck up his shirt. Sitting down on the bed, he pulls Harry forward, so he’s able to press his lips to the soft but firm skin of his stomach. 

He holds Harry’s hips as he trails his tongue along the top of Harry’s shorts. 

“Lou,” Harry groans roughly and he cradles the side of Louis’ face with one hand. 

Louis twists his head to the side just slightly and takes Harry’s thumb in his mouth, swirling his tongue over the digit. “Can I blow you?” He whispers.

“Of course, baby."

Louis tugs Harry's shirt. "Need to take this off first. So, I can see your gorgeous body.”

Harry snorts softly and takes off his shirt tossing it to the side. As he does so, Louis chucks off his own bottoms and reaches over to his bedside table to pull out a bottle of lube. He settles on the bed so he’s more comfortable and reaches forward to draw Harry’s body to him.

He squeezes a bit of lube on his hand and carefully pumps Harry’s cock to full hardness. He leans forward and sucks on the head softly, running his tongue along, and reveling in the feeling of Harry hardening under his touch.

When he looks up, Harry’s eyes are a dark green, and he’s biting his lips until they’re a gorgeous shade of pink. Louis teases him for a moment, loving the different noises he’s able to draw from his boyfriend. After years together, he knows exactly how to twist his hand or swirl his tongue, and the right pressure to make Harry absolutely lose it. 

But he doesn’t want this to end too quickly. He has another goal in mind. He pulls off and smirks up at his boyfriend. 

“Are you feeling greedy, baby?” Harry asks, taking in the look on his face. “Is having my cock in your mouth not enough? You need to be filled elsewhere?”

Louis leans back slightly and continues to slowly pump him. “I didn’t buy that shirt for you to fuck just my mouth.”

Harry mirrors Louis’ smirk and bats his hand away. He raises a knee to kneel on the bed. As he hovers over Louis, Louis slinks back until he’s fully lying on the mattress. Harry settles himself in between Louis’ legs and runs his hands up and down the soft skin. “How do you want it?” 

Louis reaches down and strokes his cock, licking his lips, and taking in the lines of his boyfriend’s body. Years of baking pastries have given Harry the loveliest love handles that Louis always squeezes whenever he has a chance. Yet, he still has a toned physique and broad shoulders that make Louis’ mouth water.

Despite how warm it is in the room, he shivers as Harry’s hands spread his legs. “Surprise me,” Louis says, already having an inkling what Harry will choose.

His theory is proven correct when Harry grins, grasps his hips, and twists him onto his stomach.

Louis smiles and grabs one of their pillows to wrap his arms around. He goes pliant as Harry moves him where he wants. His legs are pushed together and warm hands gently run over his bum and up his back.

He sighs and closes his eyes as Harry presses open-mouth kisses along his spine. Harry can never resist putting his hands on Louis’ bum and giving it attention whenever he has the chance. 

Harry lightly brings his hand down to Louis’ right cheek, just hard enough for a gasp to escape him and for him to peak over his shoulder. His boyfriend is already smirking up at him.

Louis attempts to kick him from his position. “What did I do to deserve that?”

“You said to surprise you,” Harry says innocently and smacks the same spot again. “Plus, you know I love your ass and how it moves, how it turns this gorgeous shade of pink when I spank you, how it feels under my palm and my lips.” He extenuates each statement with a kiss to his bum. 

Harry pulls Louis’ cheeks apart and tentatively licks his hole which makes Louis softly moan and relax back into the pillow. Harry gives his hole more attention and must have gotten the bottle of lube, because one second Harry is licking into him, and the next, a lubed finger is slowly pushing its way in.

Louis gasps and reaches back to hold onto Harry’s shoulder to ground himself. Harry cranes his neck to the side to kiss Louis’ arm. “I’ve got you, baby,” he murmurs. 

One finger becomes two, which slowly becomes three. All the while, Harry uses his other hand to rub up and down Louis’ side and lays kisses along his back. He travels up until his upper body is hovering over Louis.

Louis whines and tilts his head to the side so Harry can have more room to suck and lick his neck. Harry presses one, two, three kisses to Louis’ lips; each kiss slower than the one before.

“Please, Harry,” Louis pants and already feeling overwhelmed and insanely turned on. His cock is trapped underneath him and he minutely rocks into the sheets to relieve some of the pressure. 

“Please what?” Harry asks, pulling back and slowing down the pace of his fingers tucked inside of Louis.

In a moment of cheekiness, Louis looks over at Harry and says, “Fill me, daddy.”

Harry barks out in a burst of laughter and sits up on his knees. He pulls his fingers out of Louis and reaches over to the side to get a condom from the bedside table. “Alright you brat.”

Louis wiggles until he’s more comfortable and giggles. “I’m your brat, though.”

Harry slips on the condom, rearranges his position, squirts more lube onto his length, and slowly slides in.

They both let out a sigh once Harry is fully set and Louis smiles into his pillow. He’s missed the familiar press of Harry’s cock inside of him. He loves the weight and the feeling of being spread open. 

Before Harry moves, he entwines his hand with Louis’ and grasps Louis' hip with the other to steady himself. “Wouldn’t have it any other way.”

He moves his hips slowly, setting himself into a rhythm and working his way until each thrust rocks Louis’ body up on the bed. “Fuck, you feel so good, baby. Like you were made for me.”

Louis braces himself so he doesn’t fall off the side of the bed. “Best arse you’ve ever had, oh god.” He squeezes Harry’s hand once and whimpers as Harry hits his prostate. “Fuck, fuck fuck. Right there.” He feels hot and wishes they had opened a window before they started, but it doesn’t matter now. Now that Harry is inside him, on top of him, covering and encompassing him in every way.

He loves feeling this way. He loves feeling so overwhelmed by Harry; by his boyfriend, by the one whom his soul has called out for. That feeling along with the contrasting way Harry sharply rocks his hips into him and cradles Louis’ hip brings tears to his eyes and makes him lose his breath. He is so, so in love with this man. 

“Harry,” he whines and in a flash, Harry pulls out and gently flips Louis over. He cradles the side of Louis' face, concern on his face, and he leans down to connect their lips. “What’s wrong, Lou?”

Louis shakes his head and reaches up to wrap his arms around Harry’s shoulders to bring him down so the length of Harry’s body is pressed on top of him. Their lips brush as Louis whispers, “Nothing at all. I just love you a lot.”

Harry smiles softly and rubs their noses together. “Having a moment?”

“Yeah, just having a moment.” Louis nods and nudges his hips upwards. “You can continue now.”

Harry chuckles but reaches down to press back inside. “Yes, sir.” He sets the pace slower, but deeper.

Louis twines his fingers in Harry’s hair and Harry leans down to press their foreheads together. It only takes a few more thrusts before Harry’s hips stutter as he comes. Harry reaches a hand between them and pumps Louis’ cock. With a twist of a hand, Louis cries out as he comes and paints their chests in white.

Harry eases out of him so Louis’ not too sore later, and lays beside him. They kiss slowly for a few moments, caught up in the afterglow and not wanting to separate. They have to soon though, as the come starts to dry. 

Harry gets up to retrieve a wet cloth and dispose of the used condom. After they’re both cleaned up, Louis pulls a blanket over the two of them as Harry climbs back in. Louis throws a leg over his hips and wiggles close so he can rest his head on Harry’s shoulder. 

There are still boxes that need to be unpacked, Harry wants to go to the garden center to fill their kitchen with herbs and different plants, Louis is still looking for the perfect art print to put in their dining room, but Louis feels content. He’s moved into a new home with his boyfriend and couldn’t ask for anything better.

Except for one thing. “Hey, Harry,” he says and tilts his head up.

“Hmm?”

“Can we make those brownies?”

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the link to the [post](https://daggerandrose.tumblr.com/post/622729289083830272) that gave me inspiration for this fic!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a kudos/comment as I love to see and read them!
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](http://daggerandrose.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/dagger_rosefics).
> 
> Reblog the fic post [here](https://daggerandrose.tumblr.com/post/624176343717986304/fill-me-daddy-28k-by-amomentoflovelouis-wouldnt)!


End file.
